Please Be My Valentine
by The Silver Phoenix
Summary: Starfire wakes up on Valentine's Day to find chocolates and roses addressed to her from a certain Richard Grayson. Confused, she seeks Robin's help. But little does she know that he has a surprise in store for her… Robin/Starfire
1. Part the First: Chocolates and Roses

**A/N-** Hi people! Sorry for the lame title, I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway—enjoy, and don't forget to review! Oh yeah… and please tell me if it's too long and/or boring.

**

* * *

**

Please Be My Valentine

By **The Silver Phoenix**

**

* * *

Summary:** Starfire wakes up on Valentine's Day to find a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses addressed to her from a certain Richard Grayson. Confused, she seeks Robin's help. But little does she know that he has a surprise in store for her… RobxStar hinted BBxRae 

**Disclaimer: **Blah… I do not own the Teen Titans and/or any related characters

* * *

**Part the First: Chocolates and Roses**

The simplest things in life are sometimes the most beautiful ones. There is a subtle beauty in the simplicity of the smallest things in life. In its simplicity, there is something which surpasses the majesty of greatness… something wonderful, which can only be felt by the heart. A simple word of thanks and gratitude; a rose from a loved one. Small yet wonderful gifts.

Love is one such example. The ability to love is perhaps the greatest gift of all. It opens our eyes to the world, allowing our hearts to see beyond what our eyes witness. Opening our souls to the world around us. Without it, we would live in a world of bitterness, hatred, sorrow and pain. A colourless world without life, and without love or compassion, where there is no joy and no hope; where bitterness rules supreme, a world that is a grey and lacklustre existence without meaning.

And so, the ability to love—such a simple yet beautiful thing—is perhaps the greatest gift of all. As our two favourite Titans are about to find out.

* * *

Starfire slowly opened her large jade-green eyes, and was immediately greeted by a sea of pink and purple of all shades—the somewhat girlish but nonetheless homely décor of her room was a comforting sight for sleepy eyes. Early morning sunlight streamed into the room through the gap between the curtains. A shaft of golden light felt on lavender bedcovers, millions of tiny dust particles dancing in its beam of light. 

Starfire's crimson hair was laid out on the pillow, and she fingered the strands absently… today was Valentine's Day, she remembered. The day when Earthling lovers celebrated their romance and friends exchanged flowers and chocolates…

**_Flashback_**

_There had been no avoiding the subject, really. It had only been a matter of time before she voiced her curiosity. Shop windows all over the city had been decorated with pink and red hearts, and signs proclaiming 'Happy Valentine's Day'. With a light dusting of fresh snowflakes slowly thawing out on the pavement, Jump City really looked like a red and white wedding cake… complete with icing._

_The Teen Titans had gone to the Pizza Palace as usual for lunch. Sitting between Robin and Cyborg, the alien princess had finally mustered the courage to ask Robin about this approaching 'Valentine's Day'. Starfire fought against the chilly February wind that whipped her hair into her eyes, and casually brought up the subject. "What is this Valentine's Day that appears to be imminent, Robin? I wish to be enlightened on the subject and seek your help on the matter."_

_If Robin was surprised at her question, he hid his surprise well. And besides, whilst some may call Starfire 'overly inquisitive', she was his best friend, after all, and he never grew tired of explaining new things to her. He would never grow tired of seeing that radiant smile of understanding light up her face. But it just had to be this subject, of all subjects, didn't it? But anyway… "Well… Valentine's Day is on the 14th of February every year. It's the day when couples give each other gifts like chocolates and flowers—roses, specifically—and, uh, if you really like, or love, someone and you want them to know then you can send those gifts to them and a Valentine, like a love poem. Don't you have some sort of similar festival on Tamaran?"_

_She paused for a minute to ponder over this morsel of information. "Indeed, but it is more of a wedding anniversary, primarily to honour the love of married couples… but it is not received with much joy, as you may have guessed, because many marriages on my planet are arranged by the bride and groom's parents. But tell me more of this Day of Valentines, please. Why is it called the Day of Valentines?" _

"_Well, um… it's named after Saint Valentine, who lived a long time ago, in ancient Rome, I think. He helped many couples marry covertly, in secret ceremonies," Robin explained to the best of his ability. "People in ancient Rome believed in arranged marriages, which is why many young couples who were in love decided to elope and marry."_

"_I see…" Starfire said slowly, thoughtfully devouring the knowledge. 'Perhaps we should have such a festival on Tamaran. This Saint Valentine was very kind…'_ _she thought, reminded of a certain incident when she had been forced into an arranged marriage. The groom had been far from her idea of a dream husband._

_Then Starfire remembered something she had meant to ask Robin before: "Robin, when a girl likes a boy on Earth, is it customary for her to tell him—"_

_But she never received a reply, for at that moment the waitress arrived with a large Hawaiian pizza, and the hungry friends, with the exception of Beast Boy of course, dived into their meal._

_**End Flashback**_

Starfire sighed. She knew she would not be receiving any 'Valentines' today; she was still alien on this planet—_I always will be_, she reminded herself—and seen as naïve in the eyes of many. The only greetings she would be getting today would be the ones from her friends.

And on the subject of friends… there was Robin, her best friend and her secret 'crush', as was customary to call someone you fancied, here on Earth. She had hoped and prayed everyday of the past week that he would send her a Valentine, but as the day drew nearer, her hopes grew steadily fainter. Robin showed no sign whatsoever of particular affection towards her. The 'looks' he gave her, the looks that Starfire had been so certain she had witnessed were probably nonexistent. And the late-night conversations they had frequently on the rooftop, the ones she had cherised so much… so they meant nothing to him, either. In fact, Robin had been so preoccupied in the past week that he had not even had time to talk to her, unless it was during training or giving out instructions in a battle—and even then, he had seemed distant and distracted.

Perhaps Robin loved another girl. This thought brought tears to Starfire's eyes, and she desperately fought back, willing them not to spill. _Do not cry, Koriand'r. You are a warrior. Do not cry._ Could this be… jealousy? _Envy is my enemy… I shall not succumb to it. _Words from her warrior upbringing came to mind. But even as she mouthed the long-forgotten words again, she knew that she was falling into the clutches of the green-eyed monster: jealousy.

Starfire prepared to get up, get washed and get dressed. As she proceeded to do so, however, her eyes fell upon a surprising group of items by her bedside: a heart-shaped box of chocolates, a bunch of fresh roses, and a Valentine's Day card.

Starfire immediately sat up, and picked up the objects for examination. The box of chocolates was pink and heart-shaped, tied with a silky red ribbon. There was a bunch of blood-red roses, almost identical to the colour of her hair; the Tamaranian girl held the bouquet close to her and breathed in its lovely scent. As for the card, it was a simple collage of pink, red and purple, and on the inside was a delightfully composed poem:

_Dearest Starfire,_

_I often lie awake at night_

_And think of your emerald eyes so bright_

_No other beauty can with yours compete_

_Without you, my life would be incomplete_

_Please accept these small gifts of mine_

_And on this day, be my Valentine_

_With all my love,_

_Richard Grayson_

Starfire gasped with delight. _I have a secret admirer! I must tell friend Robin of this wonderful news! _Immediately, she sat up and clambered out of bed. Racing into the bathroom, she picked up a hairbrush and slowly began coaxing the knots out of her long crimson hair, all the while humming to herself. Perhaps today would not turn out so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N- **Well, that's it for now. It's not yet finished; I'll try to update tomorrow or the day after if I can... rest assured, it will be finished ASAP! So... please review. I'd like some feedback so I know what y'all think ofit! Thank you/gracias/merci/grazie/danke, whatever your language is ;)

-TSP


	2. Part the Second: Please Be My Valentine

**A/N- **Thank you to all the nice reviewers! (Sorry if I spell your name wrong...) **UknwUloveChopstix, Obezed, Tprinces, titangirlzrox, acresofhope, Neko Saphira, robstarlovertotheend, robinandstarfire, phantom4angel, Cassie, StarrGoddess, Catgirl R and S Fan, Starfire13579, skye668, BAColeNC** Yay! I love reviews... (hint hint) :D

_My apologies to anyone who's already read this story (if you've read the whole thing, then you'll have read the bit with the elevator that's coming up in the next update—you'llsee what I'm talking about) I know I posted the whole thing at first then I shortened it and divided it into three parts instead... _

**

* * *

**

**Please Be My Valentine**

By **The Silver Phoenix**

**

* * *

Summary:** Starfire wakes up on Valentine's Day to find a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses addressed to her from a certain Richard Grayson. Confused, she seeks Robin's help. But little does she know that he has a surprise in store for her… RobxStar hinted BBxRae 

**Disclaimer: **Blah… I do not own the Teen Titans and/or any related characters

* * *

**Part the Second: Please Be My Valentine**

After breakfasting and exchanging chocolates with the other Titans, Starfire went to seek out Robin. He was busy practising in the training room, as was his usual activity on a Tuesday morning… not to mention Monday, Thursday and Saturday mornings too. His sweat-drenched hair fell limp, almost obscuring his masked eyes from view, in disregard for the half-bottle of hair gel that had been spent upon the jet-black locks that morning; his face was flushed from exercise, and beads of sweat trickled down from his forehead, as well as soaking the back of his spandex uniform.

"Starfire!" he exclaimed when she entered, and reached out one hand to still the punching bag dangling from the ceiling, which was swinging violently on its metal chain, suffering from the brutal beatings dealt to it by the Boy Wonder. "Uh, hello," he greeted her and she picked up an undertone of expectation in his voice, almost as if he had been anticipating this visit from her. She saw his gaze flicker briefly to her hands, which she hid behind her back, concealing the Valentine's Day gifts from Robin's eyes… for now.

"Greetings, friend," she forced a smile, and dramatically brandished from behind her back… the box of chocolates and the Valentine's card. The roses she had left in her room, having placed them in a vase, allowing the blood-red petals to blossom and bloom, though their stems were severed. "Is it not glorious? I have received a 'Valentine' from whom I believe to be a secret admirer! I do not know him personally, but he is so very kind to have delivered these wondrous, joyous gifts to me, and I wish to thank him, though I do not know who he is."

Robin nodded, slowly, his eyes fixed intently on Starfire's face, never moving, carefully studying her face so that he captured every small change in her features, every small flicker of emotion, every little trace of sentiment in her emerald eyes. "That's very nice of him. Did he leave his name, Star?"

She held out the card to him. "I do believe he is named Richard Grayson." Starfire's heart gave a jolt as she saw a fleeting smile tug at the corners of Robin's lips, but it disappeared as swiftly and as abruptly as it had appeared, leading her to believe that perhaps it had just been a figment of her imagination. And yet, somehow, Robin's slightly amused expression seemed to say, _Oh, him… _as if referring to an old friend.

"D-do you know him?" she queried, puzzled.

"I suppose so," he said vaguely. Starfire's eyes widened. Reflected in the bright green orbs was a mixture of confusion, surprise, excitement and joy._ Robin knows of this 'Richard Grayson'?_

"I do not suppose I am acquainted with this friend of yours…?" She didn't dare hope—but what was she hoping for? Starfire asked herself. It was very sweet of a friend of Robin's to send her chocolates and roses and a Valentine, but what was worth more than a thousand boxes of chocolates, more than a sea of roses, and far beyond what can be expressed in a single love letter—what mattered to Starfire, more than anything else—was to know that Robin cared for, and perhaps even loved, her. _I wish for nothing else…_

"I should hope so," Robin's voice broke through her train of thought. He moved closer to Starfire and gently placed a gloved hand on her bare arm.

"But the only friends I have on Earth are you and friends Cyborg and Raven and Beast Boy…" she faltered. _How can I know of this Richard Grayson? We do not socialise often, and the Titans are my only friends on Earth. How is it possible that—?_

"Oh, no, Starfire," Robin smiled, "I think you know him _very_ well."

"I—I do?"

"Of course," Robin whispered, his gentle voice close to her ear. Starfire felt his warm breath on her skin, and realised that they were closer than they had ever come to be before. He was close—close enough to make her feel tense, so close that she heard the loud, frenzied thumping of her heart throbbing in her head. "As a matter of fact, he is going to kiss you now."

She was rendered speechless, as she discovered the pleasant sensation of Robin's—_Richard's_—lips on hers. They were so soft, and his kisses were so gentle, pleading, gently probing her lips open and she relented, sub-conscious of his arm encircling her waist, and of the sleek fabric of his gloves playing all over her body.

"Richard—Robin—how—?" Starfire managed to gasp upon regaining her breath as they broke apart. "How can you and Richard be one and the same? I thought…" her voice trailed off as she found the answer. _Richard is Robin, and Robin is Richard… they are two in one and Richard represents the playful side of Robin, the fun side…_

"You still haven't answered my question," he interrupted. "Will you be my Valentine, Star?" he implored. "Please? At least for today…"

"Yes…" she whispered breathily. "Yes, of course…" Slowly, Robin tilted Starfire's chin up so that their eyes were level, and then, their lips met again. This time, they simply forgot everything else but each other. Though their love was infinite and knew no bounds, their time together was limited, and every second was to be treasured, every kiss savoured, for they could never get it back again.

They shared a long, fervent and passionate kiss. Their tongues touched and played, his hands slowly moved up and down her back, one placed at the back of her head, the other stopping just above the top of her skirt. Her hands entwined themselves within his hair and his cape, sending shivers of excitement crawling through his skin, and they were both oblivious to everything else. _This is just like heaven,_ Starfire found herself thinking, just before she stopped thinking altogether. There was just the two of them in their own little existence… no one else to disturb them, no crime to fight, no villains to worry about, no pain and no struggle, only love…

For a moment, they were lost in their own world. A world where there was no one but each other, and their love. An immeasurable love without bounds; a love so great and infinite that it encompassed their world in its entirety. They were lost in a world of love.

And then they broke away, ending their kiss. They were thrust back into the cruel real world. For a moment, they had been whisked away to that timeless dreamland of lovers… but only for a moment.

Yet it was enough. They had both experienced true love, and craved, hungered for more. Only those who have truly experienced love can understand it, in all its complexity. Yet at the heart of this intense intricacy, lies something small yet infinite, delicate, and ultimately beautiful.

* * *

**A/N- **OK, it might seem finished but there's still one bit left... quite funny, I assure you. (Or... as funny as I can try to be, since I'm not a very funny person by nature) Hopefully I'll update soon ;) Oh yeah—please review this update. If you want, that is. I'd be grateful for any comments, suggestions, etc. from you readers 

A very happy Valentine's Day to everyone!

-TSP


	3. Part the Third: Kisses and 'I Love You's

**A/N-** A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed—I'm absolutely thrilled by all the wonderful reviews! So here it is: the third and final part! It seems unfair to dedicate it to any one particular person, so this fic's for ALL OF YOU RobStar lovers! Yay! I hope you like it, and I hope it's as good as the first two parts... enjoy

**

* * *

**

Please Be My Valentine

By **The Silver Phoenix**

**

* * *

Summary:** Starfire wakes up on Valentine's Day to find a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses addressed to her from a certain Richard Grayson. Confused, she seeks Robin's help. But little does she know that he has a surprise in store for her… RobxStar hinted BBxRae 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans. It's not even funny!

* * *

**Part the Third: Kisses and 'I Love You's**

Beast Boy punched the 'down' button and leaned against the wall, stifling a yawn. It was past 9 p.m. and he needed a late-night snack. Valentine's Day had been unlucky for him—he'd hit the town at noon, hoping to find some romance along the way but when Beast Boy had returned that evening even more dejected than he'd been that morning… not to mention exhausted. His stomach issued a growl at that moment, as if to emphasize this point. _Food…_ it was all Beast Boy could do to prevent saliva from dribbling from the corner of his mouth at the thought of tofu dogs…

There was a quiet _ding _and Beast Boy looked up. The elevator doors slid open to reveal—Robin and Starfire heatedly making out.

"DUDE!" the changeling yelled, goggle-eyed at his two team-mates' passionate public show of affection. "Do us all a favour and _GET A ROOM_!" But the two lovers remained seemingly oblivious to all the pointless screaming; Robin hit the 'close' button and the doors closed again. _Oh crud_, thought Beast Boy. _Looks like tofu's going to have to wait for another two minutes._

The noise and commotion had also brought another personage to the scene: Cyborg. "_Ahem_," the half-robot coughed to announce his presence.

Beast Boy whipped around. "Dude! You saw them, right?"

"Yes I did, and you know what that means." Cyborg smiled, folding his arms, as the green changeling blanched, his skin losing the usual greenish tinge and acquiring a rather distinct white hue.

"W-What does it m-mean?" Beast Boy stammered.

"It means, Beast Boy, that you lost the bet. If you recall, I said they'd get together before the end of Valentine's Day." Cyborg extended a large robotic hand expectantly. "Fifty bucks, if you please. We agreed and you _lost_." He deliberately stressed the last word, maximising the painful effect that the prospect of losing had over his little friend; Cyborg certainly enjoyed taking his time to gloat over Beast Boy.

The latter paled further and squirmed uneasily. The imposing six-foot half-robot sometimes had that effect on the guilty—especially if they were two heads shorter than him. "R-really?" Beast Boy stuttered, finding that his usually relentless flow of speech was suddenly reduced to a mere dribble. _Wow_, Cyborg marvelled, _Beast Boy and speech-impaired in the same sentence? I never thought I'd live to see the day._ "I-I thought w-we agreed on forty." Beast Boy laughed feebly and started to sweat.

"Well, you know…" Cyborg said eventually, "If you're going to argue, I suppose you could go for the alternative."

"Sure," the changeling readily agreed, having spent his last $20 for the month on buying roses, one thorn-ridden stalk of which had been shoved up his left nostril. He had run away before the attractive but furious blonde could push another one somewhere where it would _really _hurt.

Cyborg pretended to ponder over this deal for a moment, as if seeking a punishment worthy of the $50. In reality, he had thought this over many times and the answer had dawned on him in less than ten seconds. _This just gets better and better_, he thought. "Aw, man," he drawled out at last, "you don't even know what your punishment will be. But if you're really keen on doing it, then… I suppose you kissing Raven wouldn't hurt. After all, Valentine's Day still has three hours left."

Three minutes later, a howl of rage echoed and reverberated through the Tower. Cyborg winced as the door to Raven's room flew open and Beast Boy tumbled out, his body curled in a ball and enclosed within a circle of dark energy, still sizzling as the infuriated Azarathian vented her rage on her unfortunate team-mate. As Cyborg stepped closer, the unmistakable odour of burning and singed fabric reached his nostrils, and only then did he realise… Beast Boy's boxer shorts were on fire.

The dishevelled Beast Boy flashed two fingers held in the Victory sign, at his friend. This was accompanied by a toothy grin as he declared, "I made it, Cyborg! I totally kissed Raven, and it might not look like it, but she _so_ loves me!"

_

* * *

I must admit, it was a bit impulsive… Richard playing up and taking over Robin. No—'a bit impulsive' is a vast understatement. Richard made a surprise attack on Robin, throwing all of the latter's carefully and meticulously drawn up rules about no relationships straight out the window. And Richard took over for Valentine's Day. That's weird… I thought Richard got left behind in Gotham City, along with the discos and nightclubs and Bruce's parties. Apparently not. _

_I'm going to have to watch out for that. I can't risk turning back into Richard. No matter how much I want to, no matter how much I feel like it, I simply can't. I'm Robin now. Richard Grayson is no more._

_Part of me—no, most of me—just wants to be with Starfire. To hold her in my arms for ever and ever. She is my strength; she's always been there for me, to keep me in check when I get out of control, to catch me when I fall. She's my best friend, and I am glad for her friendship; glad that I can confide in her. She knows me better than anyone else, and our friendship has stood the tests of life many, many times. Her friendship is more than I could ever wish for… and far more than I deserve to get. I don't deserve this—any of it. A mere smile from her means so much to me—and I know that with her encouragement I can pull through even the hardest of times, with her by my side. And I'll never tire of teaching her new things… and then I realise that she's also teaching me about life. About the things I could never learn from textbooks or encyclopaedias. She's teaching me about life… and about love. I've never been extremely religious, but I know she's an angel, descended from Heaven. My very own guardian angel._

_But she's also my greatest weakness. If our enemies—my enemies—found out, they might use her against me, or threaten her life to get through to me, to obtain their target, and then… God forbid. I don't even want to think about it. I don't know how I can live without her. To be honest, I don't know how I'd even manage to survive a day without her any more. It's like I'm addicted to her; I can't get enough, and I can't survive without it. For that reason, she is my greatest weakness. If we go on like this, pursuing this wonderful relationship I can't refuse, I know she'll destroy Robin eventually. That character, so carefully created—like a mask I've put on that has grown to fit my face, my body, and eventually my soul, over the years. And just being with Starfire contradicts everything that Robin lives for. She's shattering Robin into a million pieces and bringing out the old me. The carefree 16-year-old Richard Grayson_

_I'm torn, and I'm so confused. I don't know what to do; I have to be Robin, but I also have to be with her. And I can't accomplish both at the same time._

_So on second thoughts, maybe I can let Richard take over once in a while. When we're alone, that is, just me and her. Of course, I'd still be in control—I've been Robin for far too long, I just can't go back to Richard. It's just going to be… my other self. The teenage me, not the superhero me. Nothing to worry about, no war to fight, no world to save… just Richard and his girlfriend. Me and my girlfriend._

_So Richard can come up and play… Just occasionally, like now, when we're alone in the TV room. Starfire's lying curled up in my arms, and I'm having a hard trouble focussing on the football match I'm supposedly watching on mute, on TV. Tiny figures race along the length of the pitch and back again, chasing after a ball. Very exciting, judging from the crowd's reaction as they erupt in cheers and leap to their feet. Someone's scored a goal, I think. But I'm not watching; I don't even pretend to._

_I turn my attention back to the girl by my side. She looks positively captivating when she's asleep… of course, she's always this breathtaking. I'm very lucky to have met her; to have her in my life. Her hair is so silky and glossy and the strands are tickling my arm gently. Her skin is so soft and smooth, and the regular rhythm of her warm breath on my skin sets my heart thumping and adrenaline racing in an instant. From the tranquil expression on her face, I can tell she's drifting off to sleep, the smile on her face a telltale sign that she's basking in pleasant dreams. I think she's reliving the moment when we first kissed… so am I._

"_I love you, Starfire," I whisper as I lean down to plant a quick kiss on her cheek. She turns her head up at the last second so that my lips touch hers instead. Starfire, you vixen. I love you. I love you so much. My princess._

"_I love you too, Robin," she murmurs and sighs blissfully, contently, leaning back. She shifts her head slightly to find a more comfortable position for her head to rest on my shoulder. After a moment, she's satisfied and settles down to sleep—for real this time. I wrap my arms around her, tight, not wanting to let go. Not wanting to lose her. I wish we could stay like this forever._

_I can still hear Robin's voice in the back of my head. Unemotional, responsible, mature, workaholic Robin, speaking for all the training sessions that await, the dishes that need to be washed, the chores that need to be done around the Tower… but I ignore him. I'm not going to worry about him now. The Richard Grayson in me is taking over for today._

FIN.

* * *

So… that's it. The end. I hope it met your expectations… 

Now the questions: Were the characters OOC or in character? Do you think it's a bit awkward that the last part was told in Robin's POV? Or was that OK? Hehe… just imagine him. Robin, spokesperson for the UODTNTBW—the Union Of Dishes That Need To Be Washed. lol x1000

Well, there's always room for improvement… in other words, REVIEW! Comment and review! Any suggestions you have, go ahead and name them. Flaming will not be tolerated! Thanks everyone.

-TSP


End file.
